


Stargazing

by HisAngelThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (with Cas), Dean In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Existential Questions, Loving Dean, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Is So Done, Stargazing, just...so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngelThursday/pseuds/HisAngelThursday
Summary: “Cas, what are you gonna do when I die?”“You’ve died many times, Dean,” Cas pointed out.“No, I mean…when I die for good.  What are you gonna do then?”





	

“Cas, what are you gonna do when I die?” 

“You’ve died many times, Dean,” Cas pointed out.

At present, the two lay sprawled on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the night sky. An ideal setting for existential questions if there ever was one. 

Dean shook his head. “No, I mean…when I die for good. What are you gonna do then?”

“When you die for good, I’ll hold your hand and lead you to the Heaven that you and Sam will share,” Cas replied. “I’ll make certain you are allowed to visit with everyone you’ve ever lost, and you will exist in contentment for all eternity.” 

Dean considered this. “Will you be there with me?” 

“If that is what you wish.”

Dean swatted in him in the arm. “Of course it’s what I wish, jackass.”

Cas smiled faintly. “In that case, Dean, I would be honored to accompany you. I’m sure I could find a way to be of service.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say that he didn’t need to be of service, that the whole point of Paradise was that you didn’t have to DO much of anything, when Sam finally came out with their coffee and donuts. 

“…What exactly are you guys doing?”

“Yahtzee,” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. “What’s it look like, Samsquatch? We’re stargazing.”

Sam blinked comprehensively at him. “It’s the parking lot of a mini mart.” 

“So?” 

Sam looked like he was about to make some further argument, then thought better of it, instead opting to shoot Dean a signature bitchface. 

“Whatever, jerk. Just get in the car, will you? We’re late as it is, and we’re gonna have get a move on if we’re gonna get back to Lebanon tonight.” 

“Bitch,” Dean muttered, but he couldn’t argue. 

Mary had taken issue with the boys arriving home later than two AM, and had been more than ready to google “asleep at the wheel” stats to back up her claims. Sam should have never taught her to use that computer.

Nevertheless, Dean found himself smiling as he gave his angel’s hand a final squeeze before they resumed their designated spots in the Impala’s driver’s seat and back.

Something was still nagging at him, though. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder at the angel in the back seat, while Sam fumbled with the door handle and multiple, hot beverages that Dean had helpfully not volunteered to assist him with. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“I…” Dean trailed off briefly. It still didn’t come naturally for him, to be so upfront about his emotions. 

Eventually, he managed, “…I always want you with me.”

Cas stared at him. “Thank you, Dean,” he said earnestly, as though this thought hadn’t yet occurred to him. 

Just then, a somewhat disheveled-looking Sam finally managed to get the door open, plopping into the front seat with a final, irritated grunt. 

“You need some help there, Sammy?” Dean inquired, blinking innocently.

Sam glowered at him. “Just shut up and drive.”


End file.
